High school musical fourever easthigh
by authour2020
Summary: EAST HIGH HAS NEER BEEN SO COMPLEXED EVER, TIARA GOLD thinks she has east high to own instead of Sharpay, but she didnt expect to meet 2 new fellows Michelle and Mark Walberg with drama and love with Tiara, Michelle, Mark, Donny, Jimmie, and three others
1. Chapter 1

High school Musical 4

Forever East high

Part 1

Tiara: It's here, finally I rule the school!

No Sharpay. No Gabriella. Just me

Jimmie: Um me too.

Tiara: yeah, but you don't count.

Jimmie: why?

Tiara: you are so temperamental!

Jimmie: what's gotten into you! Never mind, just leave me here to rot, by myself!

Donny: No, with your bro, yo!

Jimmy: Deon what's up man!

Donny: the sky

Jimmy: that's my bro, how was your summer dude?

Donny: Tiaralized

Jimmy: what?!?!

Donny: she lives on my block

Jimmy: bad for you, good for me

Donny: theirs the rocket in you

Jimmy: oh gosh I can't believe Troy's not here, it's like slavery!

Donny: yeah to you, Chad calls me now and then, are families are close, and I always look at him for advice…wow who are they

Michelle: is it just me or is this school… just fabulous

Mark: well to me it's like a death trap

Michelle: wha...

Mark: with my dead in it!

Michelle: alright?

Mark: want to walk together?

Michelle: okay… man that boy!!!!

(While Michelle and Mark are walking through the hall)

Tiara: Yes, Sharpay must of thought so little to show up with me junior year!

Michelle: excuse me…

Tiara: .who

Michelle: sorry to be so rude, I'm Michelle, I'm new here, my moms the secretary and I switched schools so…

Tiara: no offence, but I don't care!

Michelle: sheesh someone has a horrible temper!

Watch out Tiara, I may just sneak up at you, when you are in your horrible estate, got that clear, alright Bubye!

Tiara: Bubye, lunatic!

Michelle: what?

Tiara: nothing

Michelle: alright, see you at auditions good luck

Tiara: you're going to need it! How did you know I act? HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME! Hmmm!

Michelle: ooh look at this audition info, its already getting me tasty for drama. But seriously I need more info on cheerleading and girl sports! Hmmm!

Annocer: Attention East High wildcats, to get your new combo for your new locker come to the secretary imminently

Mark: I'll get mine once I feel like it, whoever you are.

Jimmie: I know seriously

Mark: hey, you look familiar, do I know you…

Jimmie: hey, are you the kid from summer camp?

Mark: oh yeah, YEAH!

Jimmie: still sing?

Mark: you bet

Jimmie: want to start a band!

Mark: would I ever

Jimmie: and we can have auditions for a drummer, and base

Mark: now you speaking Zara language, catch you at lunch!

Jimmie: how did you know my na…?

Ms. Chessie: Well hello kids, I'm new to this school, like many of you, but I am willing to make this a fun and educational year, how about that!

Tiara: Talk about stanama

Ms. Chessie: excuse me Ms. Gold

Tiara: Oh pardon me, I just meant you would be a great performer

Ms. Chessie: thanks, I have taken drama classes.

Tiara: that proves it then

Ms. Chessie: you must be a performer also

Tiara: of course

Jimmie: I'm one too!

Mark: Me to!

Michelle: I'm not part of drama… I make it!

Ms. Chessie: alright then!

'Bell'

Ms. Chessie: oh lost track of time, don't forget to get your locker combos

Michelle: oh I won't!

Ms. Chessie: oh and don't forget musical tryouts are tomorrow during free period

Tiara: Oh I won't

Ms. Chessie: Class dismiss

Donny: Finally

Jimmie: I know right

Mark: I actually thought of it kind of interesting

Donny: okay!

Mark: La dad a dad la a dad I hate lines

Move it. Excuse me. Pardon. Coming through. Mom!

Mom: oh hi honey. Here it is

Mark: Perfect

Tiara: Why did he get to go first?

Mark: because I did

Tiara: what is with you new people!

Mark: better then anyone who stepped foot on east high property hum.

La dad a dad la a dad

Tiara: yuck, now where's mine

Mom: talk like that sweetie could get you a detention, oh look your right next to my daughter

Tiara: ill tell her about you…

Mom: that's nice, now run along

Tiara: yeah the bad stuff.

Jimmie: wow basketball starts tomorrow, already!

Donny: yes, finally

Jimmie: what period does it say?

Donny: 5

Jimmie: isn't that drama tryouts

Donny: yeah. Choose

Jimmie: as much as I'd love to step into Troy's legacy, acting's way better

Donny: alright then

Lavander: Hi, boys looking great today, cheerleading try outs are tomorrow in the gym, I'd love to see you there, bye.

Jimmie: alright

Donny: wow, it's not every day you see a girl like that

Jimmie: ill go to basketball or maybe…urge

Donny: Pure Zara!

Jimmie: this world is pure Zara, get use to it dude, I thought you were my bro

Donny: alright, Zara and Deon forever

Jimmie: and ever

Both: wildcats

Donny: for

Jimmie: ever!

'Lunch'

Tiara: gosh, these people make me sick, their worse then, then Sharpay,

And that even took a lot to say!

Jimmie: hey Gold

Tiara: Jimmy, you know I recommend Tiara

Jimmie: Wow, are you okay?

Tiara: I'm fine silly, I'm glad you're trying out

Jimmie: yeah… I love acting

Tiara: it's like playing a role you never had

Jimmie: I know I felt like Troy in the musical last year!

Tiara: That's because you were him, silly

Mark: Hey Zara over here

Tiara: Alright, see you tomorrow!

Jimmie: right!

Mark: she has spoiled all over her

Jimmie: she's actually really nice

Mark: yeah, she is

Jimmie: hey, do still play base

Mark: yeah why?

Jimmie: Maybe you can play base, and she can sing

Mark: Rocket say what! Hey Jimmie I sing!

Jimmie: Just a suggestion

Mark: Next time think smarter

Jimmie: okay?

Donny: Hey Jimmy over here!

Jimmie: sorry Mark got to get to my bro

Mark: Okay see you latter

Michelle: You're right

Mark: about what

Michelle: this school is full of my prey

Mark: same here!

Michelle: this school will be under are arms by senior year

Mark: definitely

"Bell"

Michelle: hey do we have Spanish together

Mark: it's my next class

Michelle: Mine too!

Mark: yeah us!

Michelle: I know

"Walking"

Mark: so who's your prey?

Michelle: That Tiara girl

Mark: she's tough, I'm after Jimmie, I'm the one who needed that spotlight at camp, not him!

Michelle: is he doing the show?

Mark: sadly

Michelle: looks like Tiaras doing it too, should I do it?

Mark: Maybe

Michelle: Ill think

Mrs. Montez: you're late

Mark: my moms the secretary

Mrs. Montez: okay get to your seats

'Paper airplane goes to Michelle"

Michelle reading: I'm the one with the Tiara!

Michelle: That brat!

"End of school"

Michelle: That Tiara girl is gunna wish she hadn't messed with me

Mark: okay?


	2. Chapter 2

High school Musical 4

Forever East high

Part 1

Tiara: It's here, finally I rule the school!

No Sharpay. No Gabriella. Just me

Jimmie: Um me too.

Tiara: yeah, but you don't count.

Jimmie: why?

Tiara: you are so temperamental!

Jimmie: what's gotten into you! Never mind, just leave me here to rot, by myself!

Donny: No, with your bro, yo!

Jimmy: Deon what's up man!

Donny: the sky

Jimmy: that's my bro, how was your summer dude?

Donny: Tiaralized

Jimmy: what?!?!

Donny: she lives on my block

Jimmy: bad for you, good for me

Donny: theirs the rocket in you

Jimmy: oh gosh I can't believe Troy's not here, it's like slavery!

Donny: yeah to you, Chad calls me now and then, are families are close, and I always look at him for advice…wow who are they

Michelle: is it just me or is this school… just fabulous

Mark: well to me it's like a death trap

Michelle: wha...

Mark: with my dead in it!

Michelle: alright?

Mark: want to walk together?

Michelle: okay… man that boy!!!!

(While Michelle and Mark are walking through the hall)

Tiara: Yes, Sharpay must of thought so little to show up with me junior year!

Michelle: excuse me…

Tiara: .who

Michelle: sorry to be so rude, I'm Michelle, I'm new here, my moms the secretary and I switched schools so…

Tiara: no offence, but I don't care!

Michelle: sheesh someone has a horrible temper!

Watch out Tiara, I may just sneak up at you, when you are in your horrible estate, got that clear, alright Bubye!

Tiara: Bubye, lunatic!

Michelle: what?

Tiara: nothing

Michelle: alright, see you at auditions good luck

Tiara: you're going to need it! How did you know I act? HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME! Hmmm!

Michelle: ooh look at this audition info, its already getting me tasty for drama. But seriously I need more info on cheerleading and girl sports! Hmmm!

Annocer: Attention East High wildcats, to get your new combo for your new locker come to the secretary imminently

Mark: I'll get mine once I feel like it, whoever you are.

Jimmie: I know seriously

Mark: hey, you look familiar, do I know you…

Jimmie: hey, are you the kid from summer camp?

Mark: oh yeah, YEAH!

Jimmie: still sing?

Mark: you bet

Jimmie: want to start a band!

Mark: would I ever

Jimmie: and we can have auditions for a drummer, and base

Mark: now you speaking Zara language, catch you at lunch!

Jimmie: how did you know my na…?

Ms. Chessie: Well hello kids, I'm new to this school, like many of you, but I am willing to make this a fun and educational year, how about that!

Tiara: Talk about stanama

Ms. Chessie: excuse me Ms. Gold

Tiara: Oh pardon me, I just meant you would be a great performer

Ms. Chessie: thanks, I have taken drama classes.

Tiara: that proves it then

Ms. Chessie: you must be a performer also

Tiara: of course

Jimmie: I'm one too!

Mark: Me to!

Michelle: I'm not part of drama… I make it!

Ms. Chessie: alright then!

'Bell'

Ms. Chessie: oh lost track of time, don't forget to get your locker combos

Michelle: oh I won't!

Ms. Chessie: oh and don't forget musical tryouts are tomorrow during free period

Tiara: Oh I won't

Ms. Chessie: Class dismiss

Donny: Finally

Jimmie: I know right

Mark: I actually thought of it kind of interesting

Donny: okay!

Mark: La dad a dad la a dad I hate lines

Move it. Excuse me. Pardon. Coming through. Mom!

Mom: oh hi honey. Here it is

Mark: Perfect

Tiara: Why did he get to go first?

Mark: because I did

Tiara: what is with you new people!

Mark: better then anyone who stepped foot on east high property hum.

La dad a dad la a dad

Tiara: yuck, now where's mine

Mom: talk like that sweetie could get you a detention, oh look your right next to my daughter

Tiara: ill tell her about you…

Mom: that's nice, now run along

Tiara: yeah the bad stuff.

Jimmie: wow basketball starts tomorrow, already!

Donny: yes, finally

Jimmie: what period does it say?

Donny: 5

Jimmie: isn't that drama tryouts

Donny: yeah. Choose

Jimmie: as much as I'd love to step into Troy's legacy, acting's way better

Donny: alright then

Lavander: Hi, boys looking great today, cheerleading try outs are tomorrow in the gym, I'd love to see you there, bye.

Jimmie: alright

Donny: wow, it's not every day you see a girl like that

Jimmie: ill go to basketball or maybe…urge

Donny: Pure Zara!

Jimmie: this world is pure Zara, get use to it dude, I thought you were my bro

Donny: alright, Zara and Deon forever

Jimmie: and ever

Both: wildcats

Donny: for

Jimmie: ever!

'Lunch'

Tiara: gosh, these people make me sick, their worse then, then Sharpay,

And that even took a lot to say!

Jimmie: hey Gold

Tiara: Jimmy, you know I recommend Tiara

Jimmie: Wow, are you okay?

Tiara: I'm fine silly, I'm glad you're trying out

Jimmie: yeah… I love acting

Tiara: it's like playing a role you never had

Jimmie: I know I felt like Troy in the musical last year!

Tiara: That's because you were him, silly

Mark: Hey Zara over here

Tiara: Alright, see you tomorrow!

Jimmie: right!

Mark: she has spoiled all over her

Jimmie: she's actually really nice

Mark: yeah, she is

Jimmie: hey, do still play base

Mark: yeah why?

Jimmie: Maybe you can play base, and she can sing

Mark: Rocket say what! Hey Jimmie I sing!

Jimmie: Just a suggestion

Mark: Next time think smarter

Jimmie: okay?

Donny: Hey Jimmy over here!

Jimmie: sorry Mark got to get to my bro

Mark: Okay see you latter

Michelle: You're right

Mark: about what

Michelle: this school is full of my prey

Mark: same here!

Michelle: this school will be under are arms by senior year

Mark: definitely

"Bell"

Michelle: hey do we have Spanish together

Mark: it's my next class

Michelle: Mine too!

Mark: yeah us!

Michelle: I know

"Walking"

Mark: so who's your prey?

Michelle: That Tiara girl

Mark: she's tough, I'm after Jimmie, I'm the one who needed that spotlight at camp, not him!

Michelle: is he doing the show?

Mark: sadly

Michelle: looks like Tiaras doing it too, should I do it?

Mark: Maybe

Michelle: Ill think

Mrs. Montez: you're late

Mark: my moms the secretary

Mrs. Montez: okay get to your seats

'Paper airplane goes to Michelle"

Michelle reading: I'm the one with the Tiara!

Michelle: That brat!

"End of school"

Michelle: That Tiara girl is gunna wish she hadn't messed with me

Mark: okay?


	3. Chapter 3

High School Musical fourever east high part 2

Tiara: ahh the smell of audition day! Smells like crushing!

Jimmy: Hey Gold

Tiara: didn't I tell you yesterday I prefer Tiara

Jimmy: oh yeah, are you going to audition

Tiara: of course I am silly

Jimmy: well I didn't really get any info on it

Tiara: me either, let's look at the theatre board

Jimmy: alright

Tiara: okay Zara it's over here

Jimmy: I told you I prefer Jimmy

Tiara: ha, ha, ha

Jimmy: for main parts only pairs audition

Tiara: AHHHHHHH SHARPAY!

Jimmy: the Blondie from last year?

Tiara: of course!

Jimmy: why are you so mad?

Tiara: because I don't have a pair…wait do you want to be my pair!

Jimmy: sure!

Tiara: I have a song in my locker we can sing

Jimmy: okay…but I don't know it

Tiara: its fine it's easy and ill guide you

Jimmy: alright

Tiara: here are the lyrics I don't have a copy of the music, because the only one I have is already at the piano for try outs.

Jimmy: okay see you then!

Tiara: right

Takes books and drops the music

Michelle: Pairs audition

Mark: OMG ahhhhh!!!

Michelle: wow, why are you screaming

Mark: because I don't have a pair

Michelle: I could be your pair

Mark: oh yeah!

Michelle: we don't have music though

Mark: ill print some out at the computer lab

Michelle: alright

Mark: okay, let's go!

Donny: basketball canceled!

Lavander: cheerleading canceled!

Both: oh no!

Donny: got to go tell the Rocket

Lavander: I got to tell Michelle!

Donny: you and Michelle are friends?

Lavander: yeah she's really nice… and rich!

Donny: oh brother have mercy

Lavander: hmmm

Ms. Chessie: class this class got shortened and we really didn't have time to do anything so it's a free time declared by me!

All: yes!

Mark: time to go music scouting!

Mark: vavavavadadadada fafadaladedo

Finds paper

Mark: oh what's this, going to be with you, really, really soon. I love you. Forever. Ill guide you, till I die. Oh kiss me girl, oh kiss me girl, oh yeah going to be with you! Omg this is amazing music ill use it!

Michelle: hey bro find any music yet?

Mark: yeah

Michelle: this is great!!!!!

Mark: I know

Michelle: okay ill look this over, do you know the tune?!?!

Mark: know but I'm going to the computer lab to listen to it, I'll give you the tune before we audition

Michelle: alright!!

Mark: see you at tryouts

Michelle goes to her locker

Michelle: where my calendar, oh here it is

17th where are you, okay here you Omg!

I have cheerleading; I have to go to cheerleading tryouts! Theirs know other day!

Melissa: You're a cheerleader

Michelle: who are you?

Melissa: I'm Melissa, nice to meet you, I'm very interested in cheerleading good luck, oh wait forgot to mention my purpose vote for me!

Michelle: for what

Melissa: Senior year student council president!

Michelle: maybe

Melissa: there's only one other person and I'm sure you're not going to vote for him!

Michelle: Who?

Melissa: This Mike guy!

Michelle: ill vote for him!

Melissa: trader…

Michelle: to what?

Melissa: to the girl's species

Michelle: okay?

Melissa: good by

Michelle: alright, bye! That girl has problems

Bell

Michelle: tryout time!

Jimmy: Hey Mike

Mike: sup Jimmy

Jimmy: what's up!

Mike: basketball

Jimmy: oh yeah!

Mike: is there a problem

Jimmy: no

Mike: you're going right?

Jimmy: absolutely

Mike: see you their

Jimmy: you too!

Mike: want to walk their together

Jimmy: why not!

Tiara enters the theatre

Tiara: Ahh Theater

Ms. Chessie: Hello Ms. Gold!

Tiara: where's Mrs. Darbus?

Ms. Chessie: she is at Spain; she is working on a Spain musical for senior year, that's why she put me in charge of the show this year!

Tiara: few!

Ms. Chessie: Excuse me

Tiara: oh nothing

Ms. Chessie: okay take your seats with the rest of the kids

Tiara: alright

Ms. Chessie: okay today as you know are auditions and the show this year is called "Thomas & Sharpay!"

Tiara: is that the couple

Ms. Chessie: yes

Tiara: great I get to play Sharpay again!

Ms. Chessie: Ms. Gold and Mr. Zara are first

Tiara: okay…where's Jimmy

Lavander: basketball

Ms. Chessie: Basketball got canceled

Lavander: I know, I heard Mike in the hallways talking to him how theirs practice

Tiara: shoot!

Ms. Chessie: just go alone

Tiara: alright!

Mark: shoot why I am backstage

Tiara: You are nice, in every way, possible! I'm going to be with you……………….

Mark: she has are song, but she doesn't have a partner! Where's my sister!

Lavander: she's at cheerleading.

Mark: where is her partner?

Lavander: basketball

Mark: ill take his spot

Tiara: because I am going to be with you

Mark: see me in every way possible

Tiara: I just love you so much

Mark: If I shed a tear

Tiara: If I break a smile

Both: will know it's all for the better

Because we're going to be with each other

Michelle: NO CHEERLEADING TRYOUTS

Jimmy: No basketball

Both: I have to get to auditions

Michelle: where are you going?

Jimmy: to auditions

Michelle: same!

Jimmy: what song are you singing?

Michelle: going to be together

Jimmy: same!

Michelle: if they already went do you want to go together

Jimmy: why not

Michelle: why are we back stage

Jimmy: I don't know

Mark and Tiara: cause I'm going to be with you

Michelle: it's my brother

Jimmy: and Tiara

Michelle: keep playing

Michelle: if my foot pops up

Jimmy: if my heart stops

Both: will be together, will be together

Both: hello I'm jimmy, I'm Michelle


End file.
